Troublesome way of Falling in love
by ishileis
Summary: When she thinks, she knows how to avoid love, He comes and then that started.  P.S. not good at summaries.


A/N: I don't own Naruto and if i do I will make this happen.

Warning: not a good story and there is prominent OOCness...

* * *

><p>I was the busy type, I never cared of things like gussying up, make-ups, stupid infatuation much less about love, I always find something to focus my attention on, to forget about those type of controversial things, and I am satisfied to be able to succeed in that particular part.<p>

I dress as if everything seems so baggy, I wore those on trend over-sized button up shirts with ¾ sleeves and sometimes pack it up with leggings or pants and kept my hair in a low ponytail with other strands not succumbing to the tie. People who sees me thinks I'm boring and hostile, even some guys I knew who had admitted being attracted on me turns sour when they saw the whole me.

They believe I have this strong personality and they don't care how I seem to move, look or whatever but in the end all their sugar coated sweet nothings are really for dumb headed girls and luckily I'm not dumb so I don't fall for sick pick-up lines and stupid show off statements.

Since I really think guys are worthless creatures I gave all my best to avoid them and thanks to that I finished my high school with the highest honors and my family have decided to send me to Konoha University to take my college there. I think it is really bothersome since, I'd live to dormitories, miss the cookings of our servants and of course I won't see my brothers and that is really going to make me miss them.

But instead of sulking and being depressed all over things like that I decided to just pack up and move into Konoha. The Dormitory I took was owned by a lady named Tsunade, she's a widowed lady and most of the time off to take booze so her secretary Shizune was the one to fix everything for the Ladies. I was in the same block as with the girls named Sakura, Ino and Hinata and I have a room mate named Tenten.

Tenten is a sweet girl who seems to fantasize being a real life Pucca as she always tie her hair the same way as that Chinese does her, I took up Hotel and Restaurant management as a college degree, I don't really remember why I took it but the flashy viands they put on the ad of this program captured my eyes, Tenten took up Archaeology as she was also fascinated with throwable metals with intricate designs, aside from her love with Chinese food and hairdos, we barely see each other since our Department schedules differ a lot.

Ino on the other hand with Hinata took up Teaching courses for special education, Sakura on the other hand took up Medical Technology despite differences, still we set up times for girl's night out and dates where we chat about guys and cakes and ice creams and voila.

We were all friends, right, but there is this tiny bit of fact that separates me wholly from them, it's the Boyfriend thing. Ino has Choji, Tenten got Neji, Hinata is madly in love with Naruto, Sakura is still in denial about her so called "Mutual understanding" with Sasuke, and Temari is… me, so I had no plan as of now to enter a stupid relationship.

I still really can't fathom why girls would go stupidly wild when boys go to issues, just like the girl named Karin who leads this gal group named "Angels" who act like succubus sent from hell. They usually believe in sorority, which is flipped, I mean they will bully anyone who stole the guy one of the members of "Angels" like. Tenten and Sakura has been victims of such tragedies. I've never witnessed, but based on their stories those "Angels" were really demonic features.

Since I've never considered dating, I was not aware of how to act when in front of a guy usually I'm the unfussy type who talks to someone who talks to me at first, if the conversation makes sense, I guess, Choji, Ino's beau is my classmate, apparently both of us got captivated with those palatable food displayed on posters, how silly of us.

Choji and I became close friends, since he is the only one I knew at class, well I don't really know him that much but I know his name, that is what know means, right? So I talked to him more often than Ino, that she had a time getting jealous with me and then I explained and she believes, but the cycle always comes around and I don't seem to understand why she thinks I will like Choji, where in fact I thought of her as blind before.

But all this stupid beliefs of mine vanished when I met, Ino and Choji's childhood friend, he is from the Engineering department and I swear I always hear his name announced at school due to competitions won, bacons brought home, blah blah, I really wouldn't fuss about him since I don't know him, Ino and my other friends from dorm talks about him since they know him well.

Shikamaru Nara. The announcement would start, apparently he is this genius who comes every after a decade, and the school just can't get enough of him, even this girl named Minami from this "Angels" speaks of adorations about him when I passed by their bench. Ino kept saying he's handsome and hot or whatever, but I don't really listen and I know to myself that he won't make a difference if I see him to other guys who are also good looking, so what if he is smart, that's an edge, usually guys who are smokin' hot had no brains intact due to muscles that kept pushing their brain out of their heads, but again guys are all but same.

As I was passing by the Education department to see Hinata, because there was this stupid contest wherein every college must have a beautiful representative and there will be this Ms. University thing, She was chosen and I'll help with the clothes, so I'm here bringing some colored gowns which looks cute. As I peek in the room, I saw Ino gleefully talking to someone, _must have been Choji_, I entered without knocking and continued my way without bothering to say hello to Ino, I don't want to disturb her moments with Choji, or else she'll be jealous and rant again with me.

Hinata approached me red as a tomato, apparently she was really ashamed of having me do this favour for her, but I'm kind of fond of her that I am willing to do this, I know how to do dressing because I could be a woman too. Sakura approached me and asked a nice sportswear for Hinata, _those clothes are really…_ the right term _showy, _and Hinata's redness is priceless.

"Hey Temari!" I heard Ino call so I spun around to face her and that was the most ethereal day of my life, it was how I saw him _for the first time_, hair-shaped like the sticking leaves of pineapple, a nice built physique with a tall body and handsome features, and I can't believe I'm describing him in such a _weird _way, that makes my inside churn and my brain process slowly and I began thinking why I never see him in campus.

"Temari this is Shikamaru, the famous friend of ours" Ino said and I tried not to overgrin or let my mouth form in an unbelievably weird smile, I saw him grimace at Ino's statement and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hi" he placed his hands on his pocket "I'm not famous" he said bluntly looking at me straight in the eye, which makes me want to jump or do any attention to divert him from me.

"I guess." I commented, in which I really don't know what I would say, so I pretty much guessed what I'll say, and that my own thought is confusing me.

"You are famous, because, Temari here, is from Suna, but is still knowledgeable of your name" Ino said, yeah I suppose he really is famous, since he gets some awards and is a renowned guy with a 200+ IQ.

"Yeah Shikamaru, don't be humble, not like you." Choji suddenly came out and Naruto followed by Sasuke then Tenten and Neji, all are supportive of Hinata, especially Naruto who rushed at her side and called her a goddess of blah blah blah, or how he will have sacrificed 1000 bowls of ramen just to be with her, which is kind of romantic in a Naruto way.

"How is Aeronautical Engineering for you? Finally removing that lazy bum attitude of yours?" Choji asked, he looks really happy since, based on their history, those two are the fanboy and chumchum duo of their gang. They shared a high five and Shikamaru placed his hands home in his pockets again. I can't hear what they talk about but I notice, He mutters something like 'troublesome' while Choji laughs. But who knows, a well established guy like himself must have a well established girl too, so I better not get high hopes or try to fall in love with him, which would be very troublesome at my part. I tried to remove him from my memory, so I just busied myself with Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata won as 2nd runner up, she was so beautiful and everyone of us were happy for her victory, especially Naruto, who after hearing Hinata's name was called, he ran to the stage and embraced her tightly almost squeezing life out of her. After the competition the gang decided to have night out to celebrate for Hinata, and I wanted to come along, but I'm pretty sure they would open up high school memories which will just leave me out of place, but even before I could excuse myself they already planned a seat for me, which was, in my case, very hard to disapprove.<p>

We drank and talk about school which made me happy since, no high school life was involved, so I was as talkative as I could be, which is I just talk, nod and laugh.

"Shikamaru, how's the family business?" Ino asked and I was actually happy when I heard he had a family business. _So he is rich._

"Fine." He simply answered drinking beer, and Ino tugged her elbows at his. "What?"

"So you and Minami are?" I gulped, so that's why that girl praises him like a god, because the two of them are an _item…_

"No we're not. A girl like her is so annoying." He said and somehow I think he glanced at me for a brief second or maybe I'm just all riled up with this conversation.

"That's good, she's a fan girl and fan girls are very, clingy, flirty and so childish, I'm glad you have not hit on her." Choji said.

"So how did the elevator disorder scene go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. The time when the "Angels" set the two of you in the elevator then broke some wirings so that the two of you are stuck" Tenten said and I want to thank her for clearing up my mind of something unpleasant.

"Troublesome" he said relaxing his features and laid his back on the chair.

"Can't you extrapolate it in a way we would all be informed?" Ino asked crossing her arms, and she earned a roll of eyes from Shikamaru.

"Too troublesome." He just said, is this guy really a genius? How come the only word he knows is troublesome? He sighed propped his chin with his hand and looked on this glass of beer his other hand was wiggling.

"Shikamaru! tell the story." Naruto said then looked at Hinata "you wanna know it?"

Hinata blushed and nodded. She never talks and I'm really confused of how Naruto a very vocal person must have attracted a very mute person. Opposites really attract, I thought as I sighed and crossed my arms resting my back on the chair, and suddenly I noticed Tenten and Neji are gone. I looked again and they're really not here.

"Temari? " Ino asked and I looked at her probably with the puzzled look still painted on my face.

"Yes?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"Ahhh. I was just looking for Tenten." I said with a reassuring smile and a wave of hand, then Ino looked at the group too.

"They must've hit it." Sakura said giggling as she made a high five with Naruto. Then she looked at me, surprised, dawn must've hit her. "Oh yeah… they always do it in the dorm." She smirked and I on the other hand sighed, I remembered walking in on them last time and that time want to make me puke.

"You can sleep in my room" Sakura smiled at me. "Don't worry its sound proof" she whispered and I guess that was better than in Ino's room which was yellow, and brighter than a room with light. Then she laughed bubbly and Sasuke looked at her with such, how can I say it, _with such hidden intent._

"So… Who do you date now?" Ino asked, Shikamaru.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because we are friends and friends know each other's secret, even the intimate ones" Ino winked and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Don't have one." He said drinking beer and he really looked handsome that I mentally slapped myself from thinking, of course he won't divulge his secret to Ino because she is a gossip queen.

"So I guess, its time to leave." Sakura said " Sasuke's gonna pay the bills" she said

"Hn" Sasuke snorted, hissed, whatever, he pulled his wallet from the back pocket of his pants and went to the counter; Sakura followed looping her arms around his and smiled brightly at him. I guess they are dating already.

I walked out and decided to follow Ino out of the bar and wait for the duo outside, I held the strap of my shoulder bag and walked keenly my head slightly bowed, until I saw shoes beside me walking at the same speed I am, I traced the shoes up to know who is the guy and then.

"Hey." He said not looking at me, and here I do not know how to act so I nodded casually and continued walking wishing Ino would come and talk to him so he'll be gone. It was an eerie silence as we continued to walk and Ino and Choji are not yet here so I kept looking at the back.

"You know, if you are looking for Ino and Choji, they went somewhere that's called a hotel" He said.

"Really?" I am guilty for feeling a bit disgusted. "Well It looks like I won't have to hear someone loud tonight."

"You hear them?" he asked

"No. I was exaggerating." I said suppressing my laughter "They don't do it much, I mean they don't really do it. Maybe alcohol influence got them into it tonight"

"Yeah alcohol is troublesome" He said and kept on going the way I am going.

"Are you on the same…" I can't help but ask.

"I am not but I have to walk you home." He said not looking.

"Won't it be troublesome for you?" I asked snickering. Then he looked at me. With eyes that caught the humor.

"It is _troublesome_" he said and I wanna laugh out loud. "So you are from Suna?"

"Yes. Just came here for College." I said smiling.

"That explains it. Why I haven't seen you here before. Most Students from Konoha U, were high school students in Konoha too"

"Yeah. So Why are you always winning competitions? Anyways I haven't seen you around here since I entered this University."

"I'm from the Engineering department and you're from the HRM right? Our buildings were really apart so I have no time in seeing the building. Besides I took up Aeronautical Engineering, so I'm always in airports" he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Being smart really gives you glory, right?"

"Yeah, but its troublesome."

"Why would you consider it _troublesome_?"

"Well, I get to be asked by teachers to do this work, teach these students and other highly intellectual things." He said looking above.

"I want to be smart." I said, I really wanted to be like his type, the type that does not do anything but gain everything, I seem to get everything by losing everything and that sucks.

"From my point of view, I think you are smart." When he said that, I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I know that. I mean, I want to be a genius"

"Trust me, its too troublesome"

"You have a weird fascination for that word." I looked at him and I saw him looking at me too. "Any history with that word?" we stopped walking.

"Nothing. But it seems to be the perfect word to describe everything. Anyway if you wanna be that genius, I can teach you" I looked at him with incredulous eyes.

" What makes you think I need tutoring?"

"Because I'd love to tutor you." He said smirking "Even if it's troublesome" when I heard that I want to melt. Its not often I hear a guy attempting to lure me, for the first time I feel my face move on its own accord producing a soft smile as I looked at him. We're in front of my dorm.

"No need to worry about that. Thanks anyway." I said getting my key.

"Well, I better be going."

"Yeah" I said thinking that this moment is awkward.

"So can I get in touch with you?"

"No." I said and contemplated again.

"You should know that I plan on getting your number." He said and maybe he thinks I was on the _touch _thing.

"I know that. And I plan on giving it to you." I said opening the door then I got a piece of candy wrapper, I wrote my number and gave it to him. "So just e-mail me so I get your number. Bye." I waved a hand and he did to, then he went away.

After taking a shower I dressed up with my sleep wear, it really is fine having Ino out for tonight, Tenten left a note saying she's at Neji's apartment, then I wonder when I will stay at Shikamaru's apartment, which is totally absurd so I slapped my forehead. Sakura is sleeping already and Hinata was still up chatting with Naruto.

As I was making my bed, I saw my cell lighten then I checked it.

_So here I am texting you to give my number, its troublesome, I should have just given you my number in a wrapper too, but you were in a hurry, so here save it. Good night._

What a guy. He is so hilarious. I wish to see him again. I texted something stupid that I feel that I really am stupid.

_Writing your number in a wrapper is a lot more troublesome, you'll borrow a pen and find a piece of paper because judging at your appearance, you don't have anything. So because you greeted me, Good night, I should say the same._

After sending that I just fell in to a deep slumber, with my lips curved into a smile.

* * *

><p>Apparently, I am not aware what happened to me, but the cell I always forget some times, became my precious belonging, I came to anticipate every text and I have mastered the feeling of disappointment when you became all worked up opening your phone expecting him then seeing something like "get your freebies at blah blah blah…" which is if I remember so not like me.<p>

We became textmates of sorts, which we just talk about nothing and the reply I get most of the time is troublesome or the zzzzzz. Sign. But we talked a lot more in person, when I see him, he'll catch up to me and then we'll talk and sometimes when I stayed late at school and he saw me, he would offer to walk me home after saying troublesome and I'll disagree but he'll still come anyway.

I learned a lot about him, that he is a very overrated lazy bum, that finds comfort in the balcony watching clouds and sleeping in classes, they own a _forest_ that is what he says, they have a lot of pets, which are deers, and he reminds me he did not adore them and they are always the cause of his interruption at night. He tells me that, I tell him a lot about myself too and I don't know if he remembers it by heart, or let it pass the right ear then let it exit in the other. I still enjoyed talking to him.

And now I am at the library… I am bored, but I need to find a stupid journal, my professor, apparently, Mr. Kakashi is bored to do some philosophy class so instead ordered us to find this journal. I looked everywhere and I can't find it so I just surfed the net for details, after that I just made rounds.

"So you do need tutoring?" that voice. I looked behind me and saw him, looking lazy, eyes close, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I did some research, just finished it." I said waving my paper at him. "How about you?"

"I slept."

"And the library is conducive for that activity?" I looked at him.

"Yes, not only the library, it is also applicable in the classroom." He looked at me "Very much applicable" and that smirk that makes me want to…_eww…_

"So you are saying you sleep every time?" he smiled but did not look at me.

"You're smart, you figure it out."

"I guess, that's a yes." I nodded, placed a finger in my chin and pretended to think.

"Do you want to hang out?" I looked at him. "Well, Choji said it's his and Ino's monthsary so he declined my offer of watching this action flick."

"Action?"

"Yeah. Oh you don't like Action?"

"Nope. I prefer Action and horror movies rather than romance" I said, that is true because I act _really really weird_ in romance flicks.

"Good, you want me to pick you?"

"Nope, just wait for me at the lobby, it's a lot more better if you try to listen to your classes, rather than sleep while waiting for me, okay?" I said then I waved a hand at him and went outside the library.

So we met at the lobby and he yawns, and I smiled at him, seeing him sleepy means he listened to my advice.

"Wait here, I'll get my car." He said, and I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket pulling him close to me.

"You have a car?"

"Yeah. I do. The Cinema is very far here, we'll need a ride." And I looked at him not believing any of this.

"You have a car and you always walk, that sure is unrelated" I said "Is it troublesome to get your car?"

"Well yeah, it is, its in the parking lot, I only use it in great distances, were it is a lot more troublesome to walk. Plus…" he looked at me

"Plus?" then he grinned at me.

"I get to talk to you longer, when we walk." He twirled the keys in his fingers then I am dumbfounded so he just went to get his car while I was left speechless. How can he make me act this way?

We watched the film, it is Action-packed, way too cool for description, I enjoyed watching it, he likes it too and I can even see him smirk in good scenes and sometimes in some parts of the film I can't help but stare at him, maybe its because of our intoxicating proximity and his hand on the arm rest that I was imagining was placed in my back and is moving me closer so I can place a hand on his chest and snuggle next to him, but it was pure imagination.

After the film, we talked lots of how we liked it and how "unboring" it is for him and I just laugh and let myself show, which is kind of not good.

"So mind explaining why you don't like Romance?" he asked that stupid question.

"You? Do you watch romance?"

"Nope, but you should answer my question."

"Why don't you like romance?"

"Because… " he looked at me, an eyebrow raised, "You did not answer my question"

"Its because I act so weird, when I watch Chick flicks"

"By weird, How weird might it be?"

"So weird, that it could be used to blackmail me."

"Explain."

"I can't explain because it is so embarrassing. And no one actually knows this except my brothers, since they are with me, when I watch Romance movies"

"Then you have to show me how weird is that."

"I could show you if we could watch a romance film, but too bad the cinema's closing" and I winked at him " and besides I would not let you witness that." I said placing my hands in my hips.

"Troublesome." He scratched the back of his neck again. " I can download a Romance flick today you know, or we could borrow some from Ino."

"Which I would not allow!" then he smirked at me and dragged me along, how bothersome.

* * *

><p>And here I am in his apartment, sitting on the sofa, stuffing pop corns in my mouth, while he sets the DVD and then sits next to me.<p>

"Why don't you like Romance?" I asked making him look at me.

"Because, the plot is always annoying." Then he looked at me "It makes me doze off"

"So why are you watching a romance flick with me? How can you witness that weirdness of mine if you'll fall asleep" and then I looked at him and he's sleeping, so I just laughed and continued watching.

The reason why I call myself weird when I watch Romantic movies is that, I blush very furiously and I swoon so long and if the scene is very romantic I can't help myself but jump again and again, like a stupid child and I would not want anyone to notice that but while watching I seem to have done that because I was thinking Shikamaru's asleep and after the flick I saw him smirking at me.

"That's it." He asked one eye opened

"Wha – why in hell are you awake!" I said moving away from him.

"You are so troublesome, that's why, your shrieks are so loud, and you keep on hitting me when you bounce" he stood up yawning. "Oh look its so late, that means I'll have to walk you home."

"Oh my, its so weird."

"Its okay, some girls do that too, but that is unexpected for you, since you always act tough."

"So you've seen other girls do that?"

"Nope. Just heard from my guy friends, and if I am your boyfriend, you could have dragged me into that weirdness" and I looked at him flabbergasted. "My friends tell me that, but don't worry it is troublesome but _cute_"

"Thanks" I said as I followed him out of his apartment and again he walked me home.

* * *

><p>We talked a lot, texted a lot, sometimes hang out and he evens tutor me about Chemistry, then he would go to this airport for study purposes but brings something back for me, <em>a souvenir, sweet, <em>then again he'll walk me home and ask about my day and I'll do ask the same.

"So are you two dating?" Naruto asked us when we were talking and blood seems to stay on my face as I looked at Naruto, then I denied, which I was reluctant to do, and Shikamaru seconds the motion.

Another time while I am in my dorm, with the girls Ino was just staring at me, and Tenten was telling Hinata to ask me and Sakura did.

"So Shikamaru and you seems to have been _fond _of each other?"

"Nope. We're friends."

"What kind of friends? Genderfriend or Friends with benefits?" Sakura asked

"What is Genderfriends?" Ino asked

"what is Gender? Boy or Girl, duh? Does that ring a bell?" Sakura said and Ino nodded.

"I don't know." I said. Then they looked at me and Tenten rushed to my side.

"You want to be more than what the two of you are?" and I blushed

"I don't know, again" I got a book and pretended to read to cover my blush.

"She likes Shikamaru!" Ino giggled

"No I don't. Maybe, but right now, I don't" and they just ganged up on me.

I am now in deep problem, I can feel it. I am falling in love with this guy, which is very unlikely for my part because he won't like me, the way he seems to talk to me, is the same way he talks to Ino and Sakura and it is really making me impatient. I wanted to tell him, I like him, but I can't make the first move, he's the guy, he should say it. But I'm going crazy, I wanted to be with him, but I can't and its killing me softly.

I wanted to go away from him, because he makes me wanna jump at him which is not tolerable. I wish this feeling should go, I am not like this before. He made my life _troublesome. _so this week I tried to busy myself with school, just like what I do before, so forgetting him would be easier.

I was eating a snack when I saw someone approaching my chair and then I saw him, propping his chin in his hand and looks straightly at me, as if he's going to target me or something.

"Hey" he said serious. _I did not do anything to make you look pissed. _"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Looks like my untexting to you and busyness made you miss me?"

"Well… its troublesome." Then he looks at me "I just thought you were mad."

I can never be mad at you. I guess. But right now maybe I am mad, because I can't have you, I don't know when or if I could, right now and that is what makes me pissed but I can't tell you, because I am afraid.

"I'm not. Sorry about that."

"You can cook right?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I could, that thing I am good at."

"Well maybe you could cook something for me, because I am hungry."

"Now? Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe now, but not in here, where will you get the materials, you're smart you should think more often."

"Well let's go to my dorm and I guess I could fix something for you." Then we are in my dorm after a walk and luckily no one's there so I made him pasta.

After serving him the food I sat across him and watched him while I rested my chin on my hand.

"How was it?"

"good." He said then took a sip from his drink. "So…"

"So what?" then he looked at me for a long time.

"You look like someone…" he said doing his usual thinking pose.

"Heh." I looked at him "And who would be that lucky look alike of mine?" I said smiling smugly at him.

"You look like my first girlfriend" he rested his back on the chair and grinned. That statement just killed the lights out of me. I don't know what to say so I just looked at him. "this is troublesome." he suddenly said.

"Why? How many girlfriends did you have?"

"Uhmmm… if I remember, I never had one yet." And I looked at him, why would I look like his girlfriend if he didn't have a girl yet? _Or maybe because… _I blinked twice and looked at him.

"Are you…"

"Well, as I said you should exercise that brain of yours." I wanna cry but at this moment the perfect thing to do is to act smug especially if Shikamaru Nara, wanted to trap you in his mind game.

"For a confession, this is the most awkward and unbelievable." I said " Haven't I said before, I hate pick-up lines" I wrinkled my nose and smiled.

"Well, I know that, but I wanna try using it, to see your reaction, since you took it well, that meant, _you've wanted me all along_"

"And where did that idea came from?" I stood crossing my arms and looking at him, a smile forming at my lips.

"Maybe you forgot, I am the genius here."

"Hey Boy, don't get all proud, remember I hold the answer for your misery."

"So what would it be" He stood up then placed his hands on his pockets and approached me. "Will you go out with me?"

"That's troublesome." I said and my hands instinctively move to hold the collar of his dress.

"Geez… Falling in love is troublesome." he said smiling at me.

"So you think I am troublesome because I am in love with you." I said and even for just a second, I had a glimpse of his surprised look, which I found out to be _cute._

"Is that a yes?" he said eyes with hope in them, I looked at him in the eye then tiptoed and kissed him in the lips, then I winked at him.

"You're the genius, you do the thinking." Then he smiled and snaked his arms around me and pulled me into a hug and then I pulled away.

"Am I really your first girlfriend?" I'm certain he had others as Ino said before.

"Well, as I said a while ago, I was just trying that pick-up line."

"So you had a girlfriend?"

"Well, flings could count right?" and I smirked at him.

"Good I like guys with experiences." I held his hand and he interlaced his fingers with mine, and then I blushed furiously and this was really romantic that I want to jump and he just laughs at me.

"That behaviour is going to be troublesome for me." He said and just held my hand as we went out of the dorm.

So that was it, we became a couple and Ino was so happy, Sakura wanted to party and Hinata was speechless as ever. Tenten broke the commotion by just asking a ridiculous question.

" So will I sleep at Neji's today?"

* * *

><p>so that was it sorry for the typos and the plot, i warned though its not good.<p>

anyway, if you happen to read please R and R.


End file.
